


Three words for you.

by Ithilion



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, me gusta ser cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilion/pseuds/Ithilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin se ha declarado a Thranduil pero el rey elfo no parece demasiado seguro de lo que siente. El rey enano recibe la inesperada ayuda de Legolas y trata de nuevo decirle lo que siente. ¿Esta vez será suficiente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts).



> "You're hard to reach  
> You're cold to touch "
> 
>  
> 
> Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fanfic thorinduil, y quería hacerle un regalo a mi querida amiga Yuuwaku, la cual escribe maravillosas historias en inglés. Espero que el fanfic sea de vuestro agrado, y espero publicar alguno que otro más ;)
> 
>  
> 
> También se lo dedico a mi novia, la persona que más me inspira cuando debo expresar cosas románticas, y a mis amigas,las cuales son fans de esta ship.

–Así que… Mi padre.– El heredero del reino de los elfos silvanos aún no superaba que Thorin hubiese sido, de todos los seres que habitaban en la Tierra Media, el único capaz de haberse declarado al rey Thranduil, su padre. Las mejillas del rey enano se iluminaron con un leve sonrojo a la mención del elfo.

 

Ambos estaban teniendo una agradable velada, alejados de la festividad de los niveles superiores. El reino de Mirkwood ya no era desagradable con los enanos tras los dos años de paz y prosperidad que Erebor había compartido con todo el norte.  
Tras que el frío y cruel resentimiento abandonara lentamente el pecho de Thorin, un grave y profundo sentimiento de admiración nació en él. Thranduil, todo engalanado en plata y grises oscuros, era una criatura tan exquisita que no pudo evitar, al principio, encapricharse de él. Pero el capricho no era mero deseo. Él, como noble enano, sabía que no era así. Por ello fue paciente y trabajó con esfuerzo el nuevo vínculo entre Mirkwood y Erebor, esperando a que sus esfuerzos llamaran la atención de Thranduil…

 

La voz de Legolas le regresó al presente.

 

–He de decirte que eres muy osado por haber hecho tal petición a mi padre. Él ya está casado, debo recordarte. Por ello estoy yo aquí. –La mirada de Thorin mostró un leve reflejo de dolor, pero el elfo añadió.–Aunque he de admitir que haces feliz a mi padre y eso lo valoro. ¿Él no te lo ha dicho? –El rey enano negó con la cabeza, y entonces por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato, habló.

 

–Thranduil habla muy poco de sí mismo. Prefiere escuchar historias o canciones, leer libros o recitar poesía. No es muy dado a decir más allá de lo que quiere mostrar. Esta mañana me ha demostrado que no sabe ni siquiera lo que quiere. No me ha rechazado pero tampoco ha expresado que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Siento que le di el susto de su vida y que no sabe cómo rechazarme. – Las palabras amargas brotaban de los labios del rey enano, incapaz de mirar a su acompañante. 

 

–No creo que a mi padre le disguste la idea de estar contigo. He visto como te mira. La forma en la que sonríe cuando no estás mirándole. Él cree que nadie puede leer a través de los pequeños gestos… Pero créeme. Soy su hijo. Si alguien conoce a Thranduil mejor que yo… Lo dudo. –Apuró la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos y con delicadeza apoyó una mano en el hombro ajeno. Tras ello, ambas miradas se cruzaron y Legolas estimó necesario continuar– Mi rey ha visto algo en ti que ni siquiera yo puedo entender, pero sí puedo entender qué motivos han atraído su atención en ti. Thranduil necesita algo más que tiernas palabras. Es anciano y ya no es el mismo elfo que una vez fue. Uno que yo apenas conocí. Pero tú traes de vuelta pequeños retazos de ese elfo que muchos creen muerto. Cuando paseáis por las tardes toma tu mano. Quizás no te ha demostrado un afecto carnal… Pero te busca, eso no lo dudes. Lo que ha impedido que mi padre acepte de lleno el cortejo me temo que es el pasado. Creo que piensa que de alguna forma buscas vengarte de él, usando aquello que ya no puede ocultar y rompiéndole el corazón. No deseo presionarte, pero si lo hicieses… Te mataría. Porque le matarías a él. 

 

–Yo no soy tan rastrero y ruin como para fingir tal amor por alguien. Soy vengativo y soy tozudo, pero jamás perdería mi honor y mi palabra en una venganza. Lo que siento por tu padre te aseguro que es más verdadero que los rayos de sol que cada día iluminan nuestro hogar, o que el acogedor calor que existe en las fraguas de los enanos. No es un amor sencillo de aceptar. Es un amor que nació de las cenizas de un odio tan intenso como el amor que ahora siento por él. Si antes no podía verle, ahora me duele pasar un solo segundo sin él. No creo que logre comprender nunca el por qué he acabado sintiendo esto.

 

–Quizás este sentimiento siempre ha existido pero ha estado sepultado por la decepción y traición que sentiste aquel día en la llegada de Smaug. –Legolas ofreció más bebida al rey enano y siguió con su copa. Escuchar y aconsejar era algo relativamente nuevo para Legolas, pero era un elfo muy sabio pese a su relativamente corta edad. –Creo recordar cómo pasábais horas hablando. En aquel entonces eras prácticamente un adolescente pero mi padre te tomaba muy en serio, te dedicó muchas más horas a ti que a tu propio abuelo. Sé que en esa época él te admiraba y veía un hijo en ti… Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Los sentimientos de ambos han cambiado mucho. Creo que mi padre necesita que le vayas a ver de nuevo y le dejes claro que lo que sientes por él no es algo pasajero. Creo que me arrepentiré si dejo que mi padre vuelva a ser miserable sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que le contempla de la forma en la que tú le contemplas. Le has revivido. Le has despertado de un sueño largo y monótono. Ver a mi padre derrochar vida es como un milagro para mi. Siempre ha sido tan frío y distante. –Una lágrima recorrió el hermoso rostro del heredero. Se notaba lo mucho que quería a su padre.

 

–Tu padre ha sido siempre bello, pese a ser como las estrellas, que tal y como describes su frío brillo es uno frío y distante. Creo que tienes razón. Debería sacudir mi cobardía e ir a encararle. Dejarle claro que no pienso dejar que sufra nunca más. Explicarle el por qué he logrado perdonarle. Él se lo merece. Si me das tu bendición… Me honrarías más allá de lo que puedo describir. Eres el elfo que más ama a Thranduil, carne de su carne. Tu consentimiento sería vital. Aunque mi amor por tu padre no se extinguiría ni aunque me alejaras de por vida de él, lo ju– No pudo terminar porque el elfo le empujó hacia la salida de aquella sala. 

 

–Deja de aburrirme con tu engalanado romanticismo y llévalo a mi padre. Él lo apreciará más que yo, te lo aseguro. 

 

–Claro, lo olvidaba. Eh, Legolas… Gracias. –Inclinó su rostro en señal de respeto, dejando al príncipe tranquilo tras aquel gesto. Mientras marchaba no pudo apreciar la cálida sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del joven elfo. 

 

––––––––—

 

Thranduil jamás creyó que sus sentimientos serían desenmascarados y correspondidos por el rey enano. Hacía un siglo que había asumido la pérdida de la amistad con el entonces príncipe enano. ¿Era posible amar una alma con un amor tan fiero a primera vista? A él le había sucedido con Thorin. Pero con los años había aprendido a ocultar aquella emoción tan desoladora. Era tan horrible amar aquello que no podías tener. Por ello durante tanto tiempo había mantenido una barrera fija y helada con sus sentimientos.

 

“La vida de un enano no es tan importante. ¿Qué más da si mueren hoy, dentro de un año o dentro de cien? Son mortales. Eventualmente morirán.” 

 

Él había dicho tantas mentiras… Había hecho mucho daño al enano que por la mañana había dicho que desearía pasar el resto de sus días como compañero sentimental. Él no se merecía tal honor. Había deshonrado a su esposa por aquellos sentimientos, había traicionado al enano cuando abandonó a su pueblo por una vieja redencilla con el abuelo de Thorin, Thrór. 

 

El elfo no merecía aquella admiración profunda que Thorin le tenía. Lo sabía de sobras. Thranduil no era un necio, sabía que si el enano había dicho aquello no iba a parar hasta obtener aquello que deseaba. Algo que, por cierto, admiraba demasiado en el enano de ojos azules. No eran de un azul normal. Eran una joya preciosa que ardía como un fuego azul… Y Thranduil no podía evitarlo. Quería alejarse y a la vez fundirse en él. Aquellas emociones tan dispares eran agonía pura. 

Oyó su voz de lejos, aquel tono de voz tan grave y majestuoso que era característico en Thorin. 

 

–Thranduil...– Llamaba por él. Le estaba buscando. ¿Debería acercarse Thorin? No sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la decepción del rechazo. Thranduil estaba seguro que Thorin había pensado mejor aquel ofrecimiento. Era lo más lógico, pensó para sí mismo. No había milagro ni perdón suficiente para recuperar su confianza. No deseaba a estas alturas luchar por una quimera. Era demasiado mayor para ello, demasiado anciano para entregarse de nuevo a algo así. Estaba tan roto. No notó que Thorin había caminado hasta llegar a su lado. El tacto del rey enano era tan suave como la caricia de una pluma, ¿Quién lo diría? Seguía teniendo las manos de un noble. Entrelazando los dedos, Thorin los llevó a sus labios y dejó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano del elfo, tan suave y delgada como la mano de una dama, pero grande y más cálida de lo que Thorin recordaba.

 

–No quiero tu lástima. – Murmuró el rubio sin mirarle a los ojos, completamente convencido de que Thorin venía a decir que retiraba las palabras de aquella mañana. 

 

–Tienes muchas cosas de mi, elfo, pero la lástima no es una de ellas. Te hablaré de algo que necesito que sepas. He sufrido mucho tiempo por tu abandono. Eres el ser que más me ha dañado. Tu traición la llevo marcada a fuego en mi corazón.– El elfo no quería oírle, así que intentó zafarse del agarre para taparse los oídos, tomando una pose defensiva. Thorin, que sabía que aquello ocurriría, lo impidió abrazándolo mientras seguía relatando aquello.– Y fui un gran iluso al creer que mi odio nacía de la nada. Fui un enorme necio al pensar que mi dolor nacía de la pérdida de un aliado. Thranduil… Siempre has sido la luz que guía mis pasos. Desde mi más tierna infancia siempre te he visto como algo inalcanzable. Pero cuando crecí algo cambió. Te miraba y deseaba alcanzarte.

 

Siempre he deseado que me escucharas. Más que nadie en este mundo. Que me aconsejaras. Que me guiaras. Que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, un simple señor enano con nada más que algo de riquezas para ofrecer. Por eso quería impresionarte… Quería que me amaras. Nunca me he hecho la ilusión de ser tu pareja, tu compañero por este corto tiempo de vida que es para ti mi existencia. –A estas alturas, y sin saber bien por qué, tenía al rey elfo temblando. Parecía querer hablar pero las dulces palabras de aquel discurso derribaban cada una de sus propias excusas. Quería callarle y alejarle, quería huir, correr por el bosque descalzo, sin rumbo fijo, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Quería gritar. Pero estaba inmóvil, preso del pánico, de la duda y de la esperanza. 

 

–Por favor, te lo suplico, no me mientas.– La voz de Thranduil temblaba, había dejado de luchar, tenía la certeza de que su corazón iba a ser roto. No por algo que esperaba oír, si no porque esta vez… Él creía que sería diferente…

 

–Pero tras arreglar nuestras diferencias he podido entender lo idiota que había sido por odiarte. Tras madurar y calmar mi temperamento he entendido que tomaste una decisión dura pero entendible en aquel momento. También estaba la traición de Erebor hacia tu reino. No voy a mentirte, Thranduil. Me sigue doliendo. Porque la imagen de ti volteando para marchar me sigue atormentando por las noches. Siempre dudo de si realmente le di mi corazón a alguien que lo merecía o no. Lo que sí sé es que ahora mismo sé que eres el elfo que me enamoró. Frío y duro por fuera, como una tenue mañana invernal, pero dulce y caliente por dentro… Eres el mejor luchador que conozco, el más bello ser que ha pisado la Tierra Media, una mezcla de luz y sombras que me vuelve loco. Completamente loco. Dos años he tardado en entender mi error por haberte juzgado tanto y haberte escuchado tan pocas veces.  
Nunca he creído ser merecedor de tu cariño pero sí lo deseo, como nunca antes he deseado algo. 

 

–Pensaba que jamás iba a ser correspondido...– El sollozo que acompañó las palabras del rey elfo era indigno de él, lo sabía bien, pero Thorin le había dedicado tan bellas palabras que estaba en una extraña crisis emocional. Nunca se había sentido así de vulnerable y expuesto, y dirigió su temblorosa mano a la mejilla barbuda del rey enano, el cual cerró los ojos y se apoyó en esta.

 

Pocas palabras más se dirigieron, porque tras aquel dulce toque, los labios de Thranduil acariciaron los del enano. Casi parecía dudar, como si nunca antes hubiese besado a nadie. El roce fue lento, ambos estaban tan nerviosos que podían oír el corazón ajeno. Era un acto íntimo, tan o más íntimo que algo sexual. Eran dos almas poderosas, grandes pero muy rotas, tratando de conectar con el amor tan desmesurado que sentían por el otro. Un amor que había arrastrado todo odio y recelo. Los finos labios de Thorin capturaron el ligeramente carnoso labio de Thranduil, succionándolo con cariño, soltándolo para repetir el gesto con su labio superior. Tras ello evolucionó el beso, buscando la lengua de Thranduil para así someterle a una sesión de besos larga y muy necesitada por parte de ambos. Cada beso era un bálsamo para viejas heridas compartidas. Las manos del elfo se perdían por los salvajes rizos oscuros del rey enano y devoraba su boca, haciendo gemir a Thorin por la inesperada entrega.

–Si queréis vuelvo más tarde, creo que tenéis que seguir intercambiando más saliva. –Thranduil soltó a Thorin como si ardiera, alzando la mirada para ver a un muy alegre Legolas. Tras ello, añadió– Me alegra ver que al fin dieráis el paso. Si tengo que aguantar una semana más con los lloriqueos del enano me iba a ir para no volver. Por no mencionar tus largos suspiros en el balcón, adar. Lo mucho que os queréis es inaudito. Pero ya lo he visto antes. –La referencia a Tauriel no pasó inadvertida para Thorin.

 

–Tan agradable como siempre, joven elfo. Por cierto, ¿Para qué necesitas a estos viejos tozudos? –Bromeó un poco, arrancando una breve risa en Thranduil, el cual carraspeó.

 

–Creo que Legolas solo quería importunar porque no termina de aceptar que su padre puede hacer algo tan natural como esto. –El rey elfo volvió a inclinarse y besó una vez más los labios de Thorin, arrancando una sonrisa boba al rey enano, que estaba completamente enamorado de esos besos. Legolas se giró, tapándose los ojos, haciendo un gesto de asco, y luego se rió.

 

–No, en realidad venía a deciros que os buscan. Creo que piensan que os estáis asesinando. Deberiáis ir al salón principal y aclarar que estáis bien. Ah, y luego si queréis os puedo explicar como podéis intimar, probablemente se os ha olvidado a estas alturas.– Thranduil se incorporó, regio, y empujó a su hijo conforme pasaba.

 

–Crío impertinente. Luego hablaremos. – Tras sisearle a su hijo aquello, se giró y alargó sus dedos hacia el rey enano– Ven, creo que tenemos algo muy importante que anunciar. 

–Sí, creo que vamos a callar muchas bocas.

 

–Espero que Elrond se desmaye y que Celeborn se ahogue mientras beba. Todo por la noticia.

 

–¡Ada!

 

–Me conformo con el desmayo.

 

Tanto Thorin como Legolas soltaron una larga carcajada, y caminaron juntos hacia la sala principal en la celebración de Mirkwood. 

Había muchas cosas que contarse. Thranduil aún no había expresado al enano lo mucho que le amaba y por cuales motivos le amaba. Confiaba en que a partir de aquel día, todas sus mañanas tendría tiempo de sobras para susurrarle en la intimidad por qué el rey enano era capaz de hacerle sonreír de nuevo. El amor que sentía por él era algo que creía haber perdido. Una ilusión que ya daba por muerta. 

 

Porque el amor nunca llega demasiado tarde.


End file.
